Warriors High
by YellowBae
Summary: Yes. This has been done over a year's worth of times. But I had some good plot ideas and I didn't want to suggest it to anyone else because they might misinterpret it or they might just ignore me and not take the request at all. In this, Lion, Jay, and Holly are sophomores. Rated T for minor violence, Breezepelt's cussing problems, and lots of kissing scenes.
1. Chap 1-First Day, First Crush

**Yes, I know this has been done many, many, many, many, many, many, so many, so so many, many, many, many, etc. times. But I couldn't help myself. I had good plot ideas, and I don't think any of them has been used before. Rated T because of minor violence and a lot of kissing scenes.**

* * *

Lion - Male: Shaggy Orange Hair, Dyed Bright Red at the Tips: Sporty, Active, Jock - Best Friends: Cinder, Ice, Dove, Fox - Dating: Heather

Jay - Male: Silver Hair Dyed Blue at the Tips: Blind, Grumpy, Snappy - Best Friends: Briar, Flame, Autumn, Willow - Dating: None - Crush: None (yet)

Holly - Female: Black Hair, Dyed Green at the Tips: Freckles: Organized, Has OCD, Kind, Shy - Best Friends: Cinder, Ivy, Blossom - Dating: None - Crush: Autumn

Birch - Male: Light Brown Hair: Freckles: Kind, Jock, Sporty - Best Friends: Fox, Mouse, Toad - Dating: Wing

Wing - Female: White Hair with Silver and Blue Dyed Streaks: Kind, Shy, Affirmative - Best Friends: Ice, Dove - Dating: Birch

Berry - Male: Light Brown Hair: Freckles: Childish, Clumsy, Arrogant - Best Friends: Unknown - Dating: Honey

Honey - Female: Light Brown Hair, Usually In A Ponytail or Bun: Kind, Prepared - Best Friends: Unknown - Dating: Berry

Cinder - Female: Dark Gray Hair, Dyed Dark Blue at the Tips: Light-Hearted, Easy-Going, Kind - Best Friends: Cinder - Dating: None - Crush: Lion

Poppy - Female: Light Brown Hair, Dyed Dark Brown and Orange at the Tips: Prissy, OverExcitable - Best Friends: Unknown - Dating: None - Crush: Berry

Hazel - Female: Light Gray Hair With White Streaks: Quiet, Shy, Kind - Best Friends: Unknown - Dating: None - Crush: Fox

Mouse - Male: White Hair With Light Gray Streaks: Cheeky, Meek, Clumsy, Has Anxiety - Best Friends: Fox, Birch, Toad - Dating: Ivy

Fox - Male: Reddish Brown Hair: Freckles: Sporty, Jock, Proud - Best Friends: Mouse, Birch, Toad, Lion - Dating: None - Crush: Ivy

Ice - Female: White Hair: Freckles: Shy, Proud, Kind - Best Friends: Lion, Cinder, Dove, Wing, Rose - Dating: None - Crush: Lion

Toad - Male: Black Hair With White Highlights: Jock, Proud, Kind, Childish - Best Friends: Birch, Mouse, Fox - Dating: None - Crush: Ice

Rose - Female: Pink Hair (it was dyed): Snappy, Arrogant, Collected - Best Friends: Wing, Ice - Dating: Autumn - Crush: Lion

Autumn - Male: Orange Hair: Freckles: Kind, Shy, Clumsy, Nervous - Best Friend: Jay - Dating: Rose

Blossom - Female: Orange Hair: Freckles: Rude, Snappy, Nervous around other "Clans" - Best Friends: Holly, Ivy, Cinder - Dating: None - Crush: Lion

Briar - Female: Brown Hair: Freckles: Kind, Shy, Meek, Caring - Best Friends: Jay, Flame, Willow - Dating: None - Crush: None (yet)

Bumble - Male: Gray Hair With Darker Streaks: Quiet, Meek, Loving, Impatient - Best Friends: Unknown - Dating: None - Crush: Dove

Dove - Female: Gray Hair: Quiet, Shy, Meek, Proud, Thinks Highly of Herself: Best Friends: Lion, Ice, Wing - Dating: Tiger

Ivy - Female: White Hair With Gray Areas and Dark Gray Streaks in Those Areas: Scars: Quiet, Shy, Easily Annoyed, Snappy - Best Friends: Holly, Blossom - Dating: Mouse

Tiger - Male: Brown Hair With Darker, Almost Black, Streaks: Clingy, Arrogant, Childish, Clumsy - Best Friends: Unknown - Dating: Dove

Dawn - Female: Blonde Hair: Rude, Snarky, Quick to Conclusions - Best Friends: Breeze, Heather - Dating: None - Crush: None

Flame - Male: Orange Hair, Dyed a Fiery Red at the Tips: Carefree, Kind, Snappy - Best Friends: Jay, Autumn, Briar - Dating: None - Crush: None

Heather - Female: Blonde Hair: Prissy, Arrogant, Needy, Clingy - Best Friends: Breeze, Boulder, Dawn - Dating: Lion

Breeze - Male: Black Hair: Rude, Snarky, Arrogant, Agressive - Best Friends: Heather, Dawn - Dating: None - Crush: None

Boulder - Male: Gray Hair: Proud, Arrogant - Best Friends: Unknown - Dating: None - Crush: Blossom

Ferret - Male: Gray Hair: Personality Unknown - Best Friends: Unknown - Dating: None - Crush: None

Pine - Female: Black Hair, Dyed Red at the Tips: Personality Unknown - Best Friends: Unknown - Dating: None - Crush: None

Red - Male: Red Hair (it was dyed): Personality Unknown - Best Friends: Unknown - Dating: None - Crush: None

Scorch - Male: Dark Gray Hair: Personality Unknown - Best Friends: Unknown - Dating: None - Crush: None

Frost - Male: Black Hair With White Highlights: Personality Unknown - Best Friends: Unknown - Dating: None - Crush: None

Ember - Male: Gray Hair: Personality Unknown - Best Friends: Unknown - Dating: None - Crush: None

Spring - Male: Light Gray Hair With White Highlights: Personality Unknown - Best Friends: Unknown - Dating: None - Crush: Heather

Sedge - Female: White Hair: Personality Unknown - Best Friends: Dove, Unknown - Dating: None - Crush: None

Sun - Female: Golden Yellow Hair, Dyed Dark Brown Underneath: Personality Unknown - Best Friends: Unknown - Dating: None - Crush: None

Willow - Female: Light Gray Hair With Darker Streaks: Personality Unknown - Best Friends: Briar, Jay, Flame - Dating: None - Crush: Jay

Beetle - Male: Brown Hair With White Streaks: Personality Unknown - Best Friends: Unknown - Dating: None - Crush: Ivy

* * *

 **That took a millennia. but now to the first chapter!**

Lion P.O.V

 _Okay, Lion. You're overworking yourself again. Just be cool. First day of sophomore year, here I come. Oh, I can't wait to see Cinder and Heather and Ice and Dove and Ivy and Fox and Mouse and... Oh, I'm ranting again._

I stared at myself in the mirror with a smile. I already knew most of the girls thought I was the hottest guy in school. Fox was a good competetor, though. However many girls had crushes on me, though, I still only really liked one person. Heather.

Heather was everything I'd ask for in a girlfriend. Well, almost. She was a _really_ good kisser, and didn't seem to pay much attention to the boys that were all over her. And, as a bonus, she was the hottest girl in school. I'm pretty sure almost every couple in school in jealous of us.

Mom doesn't like when Heather comes over, though. She says that Heather acts inappropriately. Sure, she likes kissing. A lot. But she's not that bad. Mom just doesn't understand, that's all. I put on my sweatbands, grabbed my soccerball, shoved it in my backpack, and headed out the door.

Mom was talking to Jay. I pretended not to eavesdrop as I made my breakfast.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? Do you need a guide?"

Jay gave an annoyed growl. "I said I'm fine," he snapped, pulling away from her.

"If you say so," she sighed, looking over to me. I shoved a spoonful of cereal in my mouth, pretending I hadn't been listening. "Lion, honey, you're getting milk all over your chin."

I shrugged, wiping it off with a finger. Mom shook her head with a sigh and a soft chuckle.

After I had eaten a few more bites, Holly came downstairs. She and Jay both had rooms upstairs, but mine was downstairs. I still didn't understand mom's reasoning with that, especially since Jay struggled with stairs so much.

Holly had her hair styled in a different, much prettier way than she had had it all summer. She was wearing a black shirt with a moons on it that said "Follow Your Dreams". No surprise there. Her backpack was an emerald green and it had a cartoon black cat on it. Mom likes animals. My backpack was blue with a cartoon corgi on it. Jay's was purple with a cartoon polar bear. We didn't get to pick them out ourselves.

"Everyone ready?" mom asked.

We all nodded. "I'm going to walk to school," I declared.

Mom looked unsure. "Are you sure you remember the way?"

"Go down three blocks, take a left, go another block, then a right, then another right, two more blocks, and you're there."

Mom looked surprised. "Okay, then. Holly, Jay, let's go wait for the bus."

We walked outside, and I began on my route.

* * *

Holly P.O.V

Lion is always so proud of himself. I smirked. Me and Jay would be way too worn out from such a long walk. In fact, Jay's too scared to cross a road. Even if me and Lion were holding either hand, he'd still refuse. He swung his backpack off of his shoulder and sat down next to an orange-haired kid. I sat by him, but on a seperate seat, next to Cinder. "Hey, Cin! I haven't seen you all summer!"

"How's it going?" Cinder beamed.

'Wonderful!" I announced. "Mom got me an adorable new cat backpack." I showed her the cat.

"That's so cute," she replied. "I got a striped one."

I nodded and turned my head towards Jay. He was discussing something with the kid next to him. Once I got a closer look at him, I'm barely exaggerating when I say that my jaw dropped to the ground. Cinder pressed her hand to my chin, pushing it up. I turned to her. "Who is that?" I breathed.

"That's Autumn," she explained. "He's kind of a shy kid. He doesn't talk much, but when he's around Jay, he's a real chatterbox."

I giggled. "Remember when I told you last year that I was asexual? That I didn't like boys?"

Cinder nodded.

Glancing back at Autumn and blushing, I told her, "I think I just changed my mind."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Once we got to school, I grabbed Jay's hand and he grumbled, but accepted the gesture. I led him through the crowd of people into the main doors. There was a man at a stand that said "sophomores" on it, and we headed there. I noticed Lion had seen us and we grouped together.

Mr. Bramble, our homeroom teacher and my father, was standing there. "You all know how everything works. Grab your Clan Card and head to your homerooms."

A Clan Card is a card that you use to pay for your lunch with. It is also what determines your Clan. I heard Jay explaining this to Autumn, who I guessed wasn't here last year. Relief flooded over me as I saw that Autumn grabbed a yellow card with his name on it. I fumbled around for my card, and when I found it, I grabbed it. I also got Jay's for him as well. And after Lion managed to snatch his, we headed to homeroom together.

All four of us.

I couldn't help but blush every time I looked at Autumn's cheeky, freckled face. This is probably going to be the only time I ever say this, but he was _cute._

* * *

Lion P.O.V

I looked around in the hallways, trying to spot Heather. I noticed spiky black hair, and blonde hair next to it. _That must be Heather and Breeze._

"I'll catch up," I called to my siblings and Autumn. Holly nodded. "Meet you there!"

I walked over to where I had seen Heather and Breeze and spotted them again walking side by side, looking at their schedules.

Entering another room, Breeze waved to Heather and I rushed over to her. "Hey."

Heather stopped with a gasp. "Lion!" she shrieked. "It's been forever!"

She grabbed my waist and pulled me in, and before I could take another breath, the distance between us was closed. Feeling my eyelids droop, I kissed her back, earning some "oohs" and "aahs" from other people around us. I took no notice and put my hand on her cheek, feeling her hair brush my fingers.

We both pulled away at the same time, and I smiled at her, earning another smile back. She hugged me and I hugged her back. She showed me her schedule. "Do we have any classes together?" I shrugged and took out my own schedule.

"We have... English first hour, history third hour, gym fifth hour, and math sixth hour."

"Four hours together?" It looked to me like she was about to faint. "Do you have first or second lunch?"

"First."

"Same!"

"Make that five, then!" And then i was sure she would faint. But my assumption was wrong.

"See you in english!" she called. I waved, then made my way to homeroom. I arrived just before the bell rang. Mr. Bramble walked in after me. I sat next to my siblings. Jay was sitting next to Autumn, and Autumn was next to a furiously blushing Holly.

I sat next to Jay. "I have five hours with my girl. How's that for a score?" Jay didn't look like he was sure how to respond.

I leaned back in my chair, folding my arms behind my head and resting my crossed legs on the desk.

Holly muttered something, but I didn't hear her. Mr. Bramble stood up and walked over to me, grabbing my ankles and lightly pushing them off the desk. I huffed. "You're no fun, dad."

"Just because you're my son doesn't mean you're allowed to do things others can't."

I grunted. "It seems like you go out of my way to make sure I can't do things others actually _can_."

Mr. Bramble hadn't listened, though. He was murmuring something to Holly, whose blush had only increased. She looked completely flushed.

Something jabbed me in the neck. I turned sharply. A paper airplane lay on the floor.

I looked up to see Ice and Fox giggling and high-fiving. I smirked and threw it back at them. It hit Fox in the arm. Ice only laughed harder. "Hey!" Fox yelled playfully. Then he threw it square in Ice's mouth. She gagged, pulling it out. And she kept laughing. Louder than before. Fox and I laughed, too. Mr. Bramble wrinkled his brows, probably wondering what was so funny.

But then he looked back at his papers, continuing to scribble things on them.

I turned to look at Jay, laughter ceasing. He was talking with Autumn now. Holly was drawing a picture of what looked like a person. After watching her for a while, I finally realized who she was drawing. Autumn.

* * *

Holly P.O.V

I couldn't help myself. Autumn was the only boy I had ever liked. And it was a strange feeling. It was too new. I liked the feeling, but I disliked it at the same time.

I noticed that the orange-haired boy had turned to look at my drawing, and, flushing completely, I wished I could bury myself in a hole and never come out. he stared at the drawing a bit longer.

"That's cool. You're a good artist."

My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. My _crush,_ of all people, just complimented me. "Th-Thanks..." I could barely muster the words.

He smiled and turned back to Jay.

By the time the bell rang, I felt like fainting. He had complimented me again, and smiled at me three more times. Just his face alone was enough to make my heart soar.

Lion stuck with me on the way to first period. He stopped me by our lockers. "Hey, uh, Holly..."

"Yeah?"

"I really, really, hate to be the person to tell you this, but... It's better that you hear this from me and not someone else." He shut his locker and turned to me.

"Autumn has a girlfriend."


	2. Chap 2-Reminiscing Is Fun

Lion P.O.V

I felt horrible. Holly hadn't spoken since I told her about Autumn, except for asking me about his girlfriend, Rose Petalstep. She's my friend Toad Petalstep's sister. She's real prissy, and sometimes she can act like she's the queen of the world. I'm so glad Heather isn't that way. She's so nice and sweet.

I mean, sometimes she can get a little mean, but not _that_ mean. Okay, so she punched someone because they called her weak. In her defense, they learned their lesson; she wasn't weak. And yes, maybe she's cussed at people before, but it was for good reason. Someone grabbed her school assignment once and ripped it up. I don't cuss, but that would make _me_ angry.

In Heather's defense, she's not bad. Not at all.

Aaand, I've been ranting again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I headed off toward my first hour. I had Mr. Gray for english.

So did Heather.

Mr. Gray was pretty nonchalant about the whole first day. "Sit where you like," he had ordered. "We won't be having assigned seats."

And now I was sitting next to Heather, working on an assignment about your and you're.

 _Grab _ backpack._

 __ sitting on that bench._

That was too easy.

 _Grab_ your _backpack._

You're _sitting on that bench._

Signing my name at the bottom, I turned my paper in. Mr. Gray was, once again, totally cool about the whole thing, and we were allowed to talk the rest of the time.

Heather, obviously wanting nothing more to do with the assignment, shoved it in her folder and turned to me. "I wish Mr. Gray wasn't always staring at us," she muttered.

"Remember what happened last year?" I chuckled.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Lion and I had been sitting in the back of the classroom, discussing why the sun was so far away from Earth._

 _"Maybe it's because God wanted us to be able to see other planets," Lion had suggested._

 _I thought differently, of course. "Maybe God didn't want us to burn alive," I chuckled._

 _"Well, if I had burned alive, at least I'd be in the afterlife with you," Lion smiled._

 _I blushed, smiling shyly back. He leaned over and so did I, our lips locking for the second time since we'd started dating._

 _I heard fingers snapping by my ear, and I pulled away from Lion, turning to see Mr. Gray looking at us, arms crossed. "Direct contact with other people is forbidden in this classroom. You should know that by now. We're in the second semester."_

 _Lion blushed guiltily. "Sorry, Mr. Gray."_

 _But I knew sorry wouldn't cut it. I got up. "We'll be on our way to Mrs. Blue's office."_

 _Mr. Gray nodded approvingly. "Lion, accompany your friend to the principle's office, now."_

 _Lion nodded and followed me. Sulking, I tried to ignore the people snickering at us from behind._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Heather laughed. "I was so embarrased."

I laughed as well. "I was so ashamed."

We leaned closer to each other, before I stopped myself. "'Direct contact with other people is forbidden in this classroom.'" At the same time as reminding my girlfriend, I was also imitating Mr. Gray, although he was now watching two other people who had gotten close and were touching each other's cheeks with their hands. Birch and Wing.

And now they were kissing.

Mr. Gray snapped his fingers at them. "Hey."

They immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to him. I noticed that they were both blushing. I had to stop myself from laughing, and instead let out a chuckle.

Birch and Wing both grabbed their things and headed to the office. Suddenly, I remembered what had happened there, and, looking into Heather's eyes, I could tell that she was reminiscing, too.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Mrs. Blue was looking at paperwork instead of us. I tucked a bit of my hair behind my ear._

 _"Mrs. Blue?" Lion asked nervously._

 _The principle didn't look up. "Yes... Lion, was it? And Heather?"_

 _I nodded as she turned to us. "And why might you be in here?"_

 _"Er... Well..." I could see Lion was having a hard time._

 _"We uh... Kissed in math."_

 _Mrs. Blue continued looking at us, then burst into laughter. Me and Lion exchanged a glance. I didn't know what was so funny. After what seemed like forever, Mrs. Blue heaved a sigh and pushed her glasses up. "I'm sorry. This is the eighth pair Mr. Gray has sent this semester. All i can do is write a note to your parent. A detention is unfair."_

 _Lion's eyes widened. "But... I haven't told my mom that I have a girlfriend yet."_

 _Mrs. Blue merely blinked. "Then you'd better tell her soon." She grabbed a couple pieces of paper, scribbled words on them, and put them in envelopes. She handed one to me that read "To The Parents of Heather Whiskertail" in fancy writing on it. Lion's read the same, except it said "Lion Flightclaw" instead of my name._

 _Principle Blue then turned back to her paperwork and me and Lion walked out. We had one minute left._

 _"So, that was pretty crazy, huh?" Lion said to me. I smiled._

 _"Duh. It's ridiculous that Mr. Gray would send us to Mrs. Blue just because we kissed."_

 _"No other teacher in any of my classes 'has strictly forbidden contact of lips.'" He said the last part in false authority. We both burst into laughter. And, since I figured we still had half a minute left, I kissed Lion again. He held my back and pulled me slightly closer, and I relaxed in his arms, wrapping my own around his neck. And then the bell rang and kids poured out from the classes._

 _We pulled away from each other and held hands as we walked out of school with everyone else. I spotted my mom's car and left, watching as he began jogging his own way home. I sighed contentedly. Best. Day. Ever._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sometimes I wish we could do that over."

Heather smiled beside me. "Me too."

* * *

 **Sorry that this entire chapter was Lion & Heather. I promise I'll do Jay in Chapter 3!**


	3. Chap 3-Breeze's Demise

**As promised.**

Jay P.O.V

Holly tries to pretend that she's not in love with my best friend, but I know she is. The thought that my brother is probably going to get married to Cinder, and that Holly is probably going to date Autumn once he breaks up with the prissy missy he's dating now is only making me more upset every time I sense that my siblings are with their true loves.

I've never felt love before. I would have known if I had. Lion has always called himself "hot."

Being blind like I was, I had absolutely no idea what that meant. I stayed after my third hour, lafs. I could feel Ms. Leaf's eyes piercing me as I felt my Braille schedule.

"Do you need some help finding the lunch room?" she offered. "It's quite a way from here."

I looked up, though to no effect. "Don't you have break?"

"I do, but it's hard to find a student willing to help. Just follow me."

I snorted, grabbing my backpack and swinging it over my shoulders. I grabbed hold of her hand, wincing slightly at how cold it was. Walking through the hallways and holding hands with my teacher was one of the most humiliating things I've ever done.

"Ha! Look who's made friends with the teacher!" someone snarked.

I groaned inwardly. _Breeze._

 _"Hey!_ That is Lion's brother. You take that back," someone snapped at him. _Heather?_

Of all people, it had to be my brother's girlfriend that was rescuing me.

Regret stabbed from Breeze and he immediately apoligized to Heather.

Ms. Leaf huffed. "Shall we continue?"

I nodded, aware of the burning gazes of Breeze and Heather. _God, don't let them have first lunch._

Ms. Leaf led me through the lunch line. "They have hamburgers and fries, pizza and fries, salad, or sandwiches."

My stomach growled. "Do they have ham sandwiches?"

Ms. Leaf handed a place to me and I grabbed it with both hands, feeling completely helpless. I had to have a teacher help me get food. _Food!_

I swiped my card and Ms. Leaf said that my siblings were sitting together and directed me toward them.

"Is Flame or Willow here? Or Autumn?"

"I'm here." That was Flame.

"I'm over here." A shy female voice. Undoubtedly Willow's.

I felt an arm wrap around my neck, and for a second I thought I was being choked by someone until Autumn spoke up. "Jay, my man! How's it going? How'd you know where to sit and what choices we had to eat?"

I hesitated. "Ms. Leaf helped me," I muttered, feeling utterly helpless- again.

Trying to ignore the waves of pity coming from almost everyone (Autumn felt sympathy, which I was grateful for), I took a bite of my sandwich and listened to the conversations around me. Lion was telling Heather about how he had won his last soccer game, and Fox was chiming in.

"I kicked it in the goal, and then everyone started cheering!"

"And the other team totally raged!" Fox added.

Breeze, who was sitting next to Heather, crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "I still scored three points for my team," he muttered. For a moment I felt sympathy for him. But then it faded. He was a total jerk. He was an atheist and he cussed. If that wasn't enough, he hated my guts for no obvious reason.

I can't even get started on how much I hate atheists. But I'm not going to get into that now. I took some more bites of my sandwich and I was full. Soon, the bell rang, and it was time to go to science.

Unfortunately I shared this class with Breeze. Therefore I had to ask him for help.

I cleared my throat, ready for a stinging retort back. "U-uh, Breeze? Can I uh... Walk with you to science class?"

I was aware of a sharp feeling, knowing he was glaring daggers at me. "Sure."

I had to admit, he was good at acting. Even I was fooled with his nonchalant voice. We were halfway to science class when I felt a large, sudden weight on my back, and fell, breath knocked out of me. I felt another weight on my back again. Breeze was... _Stepping on me?_

 _No, no, no!_ I would never be able to get to science class now.

On the bright side, neither would Breeze.

"Gah!" I let out a gasp as he firmly kicked me in the leg. "What do you have against me?"

Pain hit me like a train as foot met face. I had the nerve to let a tear of pain slide down my cheek. Other kids gathered to watch, chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" multiple times.

Breeze grabbed my hand and forcefully pulled me up. Then he punched me. Square in the gut. The wind knocked out of me, I collapsed against the floor, groaning in pain. Then Breezepelt was knocked to the ground, his face hitting the floor. I only caught a glimpse of ginger hair before passing out.


	4. Chap 4-Bloody Noses and Broken Hearts

Holly P.O.V

 _Follow your dreams._

What an ironic shirt to wear today. After all, how can you follow something that's been crushed?

The first guy I've ever actually liked, and he already has a girlfriend. I don't think I could manage enough courage to talk to him again in homeroom. From now on, I'm sitting on the opposite side of Jay.

I can't bare to even look at Autumn anymore. I just hope some day there'll be someone else.

* * *

Lion P.O.V

That. Felt. Good.

Standing over Breeze's body, I couldn't help but feel pleased with myself. I had protected my brother. And perhaps given Breeze a new reason to hate me. But I didn't care. As long as my brother was safe.

Breeze pulled himself to his feet, groaning in pain. I smirked. He punched me in the nose. "Agh!" I picked his leg. He gave a furious yell and launched himself at me. I prepared a to tackle him, only to find Ms. Leaf holding him back.

"Let me kill him! Let me kill him!" Breeze growled.

I helped wrestle Breeze while Ms. Leaf called Mrs. Blue.

When the principle had arrived, the kids dispersed, dismissing all the other kids to the classes.

Breeze was trying to pry Ms. Leaf's arms away. "Let me kill him!" He pointed to me.

"You can try," I spat right back at him.

" _Enough!_ " Mrs. Blue declared. "Ms. Leaf, if you would let go of him, that would be appreciated."

The lafs teacher released her grip on Breeze. I dodged him as he ran for me. Mrs. Blue stood in front of me. "Breeze. Your behavior is not appropriate. Would you-"

"I DON'T CARE!" He dodged around Mrs. Blue and punched me in the nose again, earning a grunt of pain as I felt blood trickle down. Breeze smirked, but then Mrs. Blue stood in front of me again. I could only imagine the look she was giving him.

I wiped my nose, blood now on my hand. I frowned.

Mrs. Blue continued what she was saying earlier. "Would you kindly tell me why you are trying to attack another student and violating the rules?"

"He made my nose hurt! It feels like it's broken!"

Mrs. Blue stared closer. "That's because it _is_ broken."

She turned to me. "Do you have a good explanation for this?"

"He attacked my brother for no reason and now he's not waking up!"

Ms. Leaf turned to Jay. "He has a concussion."

"Take him to the nurse."

Ms. Leaf did as instructed.

I watched. "Will he be okay?"

The principle nodded. "Of course. We will need to notify your parents about this. Yours too, Breeze."

The black-haired kid scowled. "Jay's such a wimp. If he can't learn to defend himself, then he deserves to die."

The kid's words chilled me to the bone, and I was barely able to make it to gym.

Now blood was all over both of my hands from trying to wipe it off my nose.

As suspected, Heather was flipping out over me. "What happened?"

Everyone else crowded around. Our gym teacher, Mr. Spider, came over as well. "Why are you late, and so... Bloody?"

"Breeze attacked my brother... He slammed him against the wall and gave him a concussion. So I shoved him to the ground, and he punched me in the nose, twice. My nose was bloody so I tried to wipe the blood with both hands, but as you can see it didn't work."

Heather hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry. Wait... _Breeze_ did this?"

I nodded.

"I can't believe him. And I trusted him. He said we were friends!"

With a yell, she left the gym. I raced after her.

I heard soft sobbing and followed the voice. Wait... Now there was another voice.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear all those lies. Jay attacked me first. I was only defending myself. But then Lion had to jump in and ruin everything."

Heather nodded. "I can't believe I ever trusted those lies that Lion told me."

"You never should have," Breeze growled. I turned the corner away from them and pressed myself against the wall. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't believe Breezepelt. It wasn't possible. She's known me longer than him. Surely she should trust me more.

When I looked back, I saw Breeze drawing closer to her. _No._

"Lion is just a big old liar. Believe me instead."

 _No._

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Breeze kept drawing closer to her. Heather's eyes sparkled as she stared up at him. Slowly but surely, Breeze leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, lightly at first, then grabbed onto her back. What's worse? She didn't seem to care. She kissed him back. She. Did. Not.

 _This can't be happening._

I couldn't draw my eyes away. _No._

I backed up slowly, then turned and ran.

* * *

Holly P.O.V

Seventh hour and still no sign of my brothers. I hadn't seen either of them at the lockers since fourth hour. And all three of us shared a seventh hour. Art.

Mrs. Silver, Mr. Gray's wife, gave us orders to free draw. I drew a kitten and its mother, though I kept glancing at the door, expecting my brothers to come bursting in with some extraordinary excuse for being late. I chuckled as I imagined the things they could have said, and the things they had said in kindergarten.

 _"We got abducted by aliens but they gave us back."_

 _"I forgot my dog at home, then I realized I didn't need him for school so I had to take him back."_

 _"Cows trampled us but the doctors said we'd be okay."_

 _"I got a rare disease called 'Lateicitus.'"_

I could only imagine what they would come up with this time. But as I finished coloring everything and even added and colored a background, my brothers had still not shown up.

Worry filled my mind when Jay didn't turn up on the bus.

 _Maybe he walked home with Lion._

Yeah. That was it. They walked home together.

I entered the front door, not worried in the slightest, until I saw Jay lying limp on the couch, and Lion crying in a chair beside him.


	5. Chap 5-Acception or Rejection?

Jay P.O.V

Ow... My head hurts.

No, everything hurts.

 _What happened to me? Did I get hit by a car? No... Fall down a staircase? No. Did I... Get slammed against a wall? Okay, yes, I definitely remember that. But who..._

 _Breeze._

Saying his name was poison in his mouth. Thinking it was almost worse. Almost.

I groaned, opening my eyes to no effect. "Why does it hurt so much?"

"He's woken up!" That was Holly. Lion didn't reply, though I could hear some soft sniffling beside where Holly's voice came from. "L-Lion? Are you... Crying?"

I sensed him stiffening. "No."

"Lion, why are you crying?"

He sighed. "Breeze makes it too hard to compete with," he whispered. "He made Heather believe that I was the one lying. He... He..."

"He what?" I rasped.

"He kissed her." His voice was barely a breath, yet so much emotion was stored in it that I flinched. I was going to hug him, try to comfort him, but when I tried to stand up, the pain was too intense.

"She kissed him back. She didn't seem to care that she was cheating on me at all."

"People cheat all the time." I could tell Holly was trying to help, but nothing changed about the emotions coming from Lion. I wished deeply that there was something I could do to make him feel better, but nothing entered my mind.

"Is there... Anything I can do?" I winced at the pain of sitting up.

"Nothing," my brother sobbed. It almost made me want to cry myself.

"I can beat the heck out of Breeze, if you like."

"No. You'll only get hurt."

I frowned. Nothing was getting past him. Suddenly angered, I stood up and limped to the kitchen. "Mom? I'm up."

I sensed surprise and joy coming from my left, and I turned. It sounded like she was rummaging through something- the fridge, I bet- until she set something on the counter. "You doing okay? What exactly happened? Lion doesn't want to tell me."

So I explained the story for her in my perspective.

"Breeze was a threat last year, and he is this year, too." I could only imagine her shaking her head, her hand on her forehead. "We need a way to contact Night and Crow Feathercloud."

I sensed Lion's presence. "They already called his parents."

"Then we don't need to unless Breeze isn't dealed with at home."

Mom nodded, seeing reason in what I said. "And you could ask Heather for Breeze's parents' numbers."

Lion shook his head. "I'm not so sure about that."

* * *

Lion P.O.V

I was dreading first hour. My assigned seat was right next to Heather, and I wasn't sure if she was going to admit to her cheating or pretend what I saw had never happened.

My second guess was correct. "Hey, Lion! I didn't see you in sixth hour. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just got sick. Too much lunch, I guess. But I'm okay now."

"Cut down on the pizza," she joked with a wink.

For some reason, I was really good at fake smiles. Everyone was always fooled by them. So I gave her one of my fake smiles and a small giggle. I never realized how good an actor I was before now, even though my siblings had told me many times before.

"I'm still thin and fit as ever." Still playing cool.

"Uh, hey, Lion. Instead of going to lunch today, could you meet me in the library?"

I blinked and nodded. "Sure."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I walked along with my siblings on the way to lunch, but when they started discussing something privately, I seized the chance and snuck away. I walked down the hallway to the library, seeing Heather sitting in a chair inside.

I opened the door and sat next to her. "What is it you wanted?"

Without warning she grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me to her, immediately closing the very small distance that stood between us. Usually when she tried to French kiss me, I stopped her, but now I didn't feel the sudden urge like I always did.

As I tried to match my tongue movements with hers, I realized that she must have done this before somewhere. A sick feeling hit me in the gut, but I ignored it. This moment felt too good to throw away.

Heather moaned softly as I accepted her kiss with another. And that's when it hit me.

She had done this with Breeze. Suddenly feeling sick, I reared back and covered my mouth, puking inwardly.

 _I can't do this anymore._

It wasn't just a feeling. I bolted over to a trash can and released the sickness, now feeling miserable.

All Heather could do was stare. And here I was hoping that she would at least try to do something to help.

"Should we go back to the lunchroom?" she asked, voice wavering.

I nodded. "I'm done here."

* * *

Holly P.O.V

As I muched on my salad, I stared at the entrance. Lion was nowhere to be found. Neither was Heather. A quarter of our time in this place had passed, and they still had not come. Just as I was about to stand up and ask a teacher if they had seen them, Lion and Heather walked through the entrance, both looking stricken.

They hadn't been holding hands before but as they fell into line, Lion reached for Heather's hand and she took it, smiling.

I narrowed my eyes, confused. Why were they so late?

When Lion set his plate of pizza down on the table and Heather set her turkey sandwich down, I stared at my ginger haired brother. "Where were you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered.

"Agreed." Heather shivered.

"Fine, but you better tell me at home," I growled to Lion. He nodded and stared at his pizza, taking a half-hearted bite.

Okay. Something was wrong with Lion. Sandwiches, probably, maybe spaghetti, but _pizza_? Lion never turned down pizza. _Never._

But there he was, grabbing his plate and throwing the pizza into the trash can.

Now something was _definitely_ wrong. I just needed to figure it out.


	6. Chap 6-Admitting the Truth - Date Night

Jay P.O.V

Mom was still outraged about what happened. So was I. And I think Lion might hate Breeze more than me. But ever since yesterday he hadn't been talking to anyone. Now I was worried about him.

Waiting for the bus to arrive, I turned to Autumn. "Are you still with Rose? You haven't been talking lately."

He shook his head. "We broke up last week."

My heart fluttered. Holly might have a chance with him! All I need to do is give him a nudge in the right direction.

"Rose wasn't that great of a person anyways." I shrugged. "Holly, on the other hand..."

I caught a quick feeling of embarrassment. "Er... She's great, but... I don't think she'd want to date me."

I scoffed. "Seriously? She hasn't stopped talking about you since the first day of school."

Autumn blushed. "Really?"

Somehow knowing that he was staring at my sister, I blocked her from view. "Yes. In fact, she gets flushed every time I say your name. She totally wants to date you."

"But do I want to date _her?"_

I shook my head. "It's obvious that you do. Besides, it would make both of you happy. And I know how much you love to make people happy."

My friend sighed. "I _have_ been meaning to catch a movie."

Unable to keep it in, I pumped my fist in the air. _Score!_

* * *

Holly P.O.V

I stared at Autumn as approached me. He sat near the back in homeroom and I sat at the very front. I noticed the way he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and suddenly I was nervous. What was he going to say?

"Erm... Hey, Holly. So, me and Rose broke up last week, and, well, I was wondering if you might uh... Want to catch a movie or something?"

My heart soared higher than the clouds. Trying hard to keep my cool, I replied, "Sure."

But on the inside, my heart was beating out of my chest.

I was going on a date with the cutest boy in school!

* * *

Lion P.O.V

"Get it! Get it!" Coach Ash yelled.

I kicked the soccer ball to Fox, and he dribbled it around his legs.

Fox passed it to Ice. I ran to the other team's side and as she passed it to me, I kicked it past Heather, the goalie, and scored the winning point.

Claps and cheers erupted from the crowd. Even Heather was clapping, though Breeze was scowling and crossing his arms.

He glared at Heather. "Why do we always lose against him?"

"He's a wonderful player."

Breeze growled at her. "We don't even _have_ to lose against him to make you think that."

Heather scoffed. "You're just jealous that _he's_ the one dating me instead of you."

She winked at him. It was a tiny gesture, but still I caught it.

Suddenly I didn't want them to be anywhere near each other. I walked over to Heather. "If he felt anything for you, he probably would have been doing things to try and make us break up," I replied coolly. "But so far be hasn't. So he must not like you."

Heather nodded, and I could tell that she was actually thinking about it. "Lion, can I come to your house after school?"

I nodded. "Why not?"

* * *

Holly P.O.V

 _Honey? Please respond._

 _Mom, I'm so excited I could fly!_

 _I'm going on a date with Autumn_

 _to the movies!_

 _That's great, dear. What movie are_

 _you going to watch?"_

 _Rogue One._

 _That must be fun. Tell me all about_

 _It when you get home._

 _Will do._

I put my phone in my pocket. "Ready?" Autumn asked.

"More than I've ever been in my entire life!"

He smiled at me. That gorgeous, eye-stealing, make-your-heart-leap smile.

I smiled back at him and saw his eyes sparkle. Blushing slightly, I followed him past the ticket stand and into the theatre. I knew I had some coupons left from last time, and since he plyed for the tickets, I payed for the popcorn and drink.

We shared a sprite. We used two straws. Obviously.

After the movie was over, we biked back to my house (he has a two-person bike), and he walked me up to the door. "You're such a gentleman," I giggled. "Better than the boys other girls call 'hot'."

"You think I'm better than the popular kids?" He blushed.

"Well, yeah. Most of them are rude. You're not. You might just be the kindest person I've met."

He smiled, blushing more. He leaned in close to me. I felt his breath hot on my face. Now we were both blushing. Heart beating loudly, I prepared myself for what I knew was going to happen.

"Holly's home!"

I turned my head quickly. Jay opened the door. "Welcome back."

I sighed in relief. He hadn't seen us. "Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm here." I gave a nervous chuckle, and Autumn rubbed the back of his neck.

Jay stared for a moment longer. "Are you going to come in or not?"

I scrambled inside. "See you tomorrow- I mean, Monday, Autumn!"

He waved, and I closed the door, leaning against it and sighing.

Lion and mom exchanged a glance. "Care to tell?" mom asked.

I shook my head. Then I walked to my room. I glanced back once to see Heather walking in the room, and then I headed up the rest of the staircase and into my room.

* * *

Lion P.O.V

I stared at my phone. Heather said we'd meet at the yield sign by the student drop-off.

As I looked up, I saw my girlfriend approaching and slipped my phone in my pocket. "Hey, Heather. Ready to go?"

She nodded, and we set off.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We walked in the door and Jay and mom stared at us like we'd both grown an extra head.

I imitated their looks, and then led Heather (who was sticking her tongue out) to my room.

I grabbed the movie titled "Spiderman" off my shelf and put it in my DVD player. I knew he was Heather's favorite hero. We lay on the bed and I stared absentmindedly at the TV. I turned to Heather.

"So what was that with you and Breeze?"

"What do you mean?" Her eyes didn't leave the screen.

"You winked at him."

"Oh, uh..." She seemed to be growing nervous. "Just a friendly wink."

 _"Heather."_

She sighed. "I... I... I cheated on you," she admitted in a whisper.

"What?!" Inside I really wasn't surprised, but I had to pretend.

"Breeze tried to convince me that you lied about the fight. But I believe you. I swear! And... Well... Breeze... He uh... Leaned in to kiss me, and I... I sort of let him."

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes, only half-acting now.

"Well, every time I try to show you what a _real_ kiss is like, you do something to stop me. But Breeze is a really good kisser, and... French kisses are so much better than normal kisses are. And Breeze was so much better at French kissing than I initially thought. I just couldn't help myself. And I tried kissing you in the library to make up for it, but you know how that turned out."

I set my hand on hers. "I forgive you. I understand. How about this: I promise that I will never stop you from French kissing me, as long as you promise that you won't do it every time we kiss."

She smiled. "Perfect."

She wrapped her arms around me in a big hug. When she pulled away, I put my hand on her cheek and wiped her tears.

"Holly's home!"

I walked out. I didn't stop when Heather didn't follow me. She probably needed some time alone. I saw Holly press herself against the door with a sigh. I exchanged a glance with mom, who was slicing carrots at the counter. "Care to tell?" she asked my sister.

But she shook her head and walked over to the staircase. I turned, ready to head back, but Heather was in the way. "Oh! Hi."

I was aware of mom watching me, but Jay had turned on the tv.

"Hey. You alright?"

"Yeah, fine. I just need to figure out how to handle Breeze. He keeps jumping me in the hallways and just grabbing me. You know, like I did in the library."

I was aware that mom had stopped chopping the carrots, but I didn't turn my head. I knew she was listening to us, anyway.

"Well... Do you accept or pull away?" I asked Heather.

"It's not like I have a choice! If I pulled away, he would know something was wrong."

"So... How many times has this happened?" Now I wanted to know how many times Breeze had effectively stolen my girlfriend.

"He does it between every class," she mumbled. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cheat on you... nineteen times."

I stared at her, ignoring my mother as her hand shot to her mouth. "He's been doing this for three days and you haven't told me?"

She nodded shyly, and seemingly hesitantly.

I grabbed my phone. "Give me his number."

After have been given the number, I called him.

 _"Who the hell is this?"_

"Your new worst enemy," I growled.

 _"Lion? How did you get my number?"_

"Your new girlfriend gave it to me."

 _"Liar."_

"She's right here next to me if you don't believe me." I smirked when he didn't respond for a while.

 _"She's made out with me plenty of times,"_ he sneered. _"Before you know it, we'll be making babies together. But you'll never get the chance, because your mommy says you can't."_

I growled at his mock tone. "I'm eighteen and so are you. We're at the legal age. Just because my mom says I can't doesn't mean I actually can't."

 _"Then prove it."_

"She doesn't want to."

 _"Excuses, excuses. All you ever do is lie."_

"If you still don't believe me, Heather is standing right here."

"It's true," she huffed into the speaker.

Breeze snarled. _"Fine. But if you don't do anything soon about your little problem, then_ we're _going to have a problem."_

"Whatever." I took the phone away from my ear and pressed 'end.'

Heather stared at me. "I'm... going to finish the movie." She walked back inside.

I hurried after her, not wanting to talk to my mother about this.

Heather shut the door when I came in. "What did Breeze mean when he asked about your "little problem"?"

"Nothing," I replied a little too quickly. Heather crossed her arms.

Sighing, I murmured an explanation to her. "He thinks me being at a legal age means I shouldn't be a virgin."

Heather scoffed. "As if he's ever done it himself."

I nodded with a snort of agreement. "I bet he's still a virgin, too." I caught a glimpse of something in her eye, but I couldn't make it out. "So, uh, should we finish the movie?"

She nodded and sat down, holding my hand as we finished watching the movie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When the movie was over, about half an hour had passed. I gave Heather a quick kiss on the cheek before she left. I didn't feel comfortable enough to do anything more ever since finding out about Breeze. It was unsettling.

As I left my room, mom called for dinner. Holly came downstairs and Jay shuffled away from the TV to grab a bite to eat.

I sniffed. "Vegetable stew, yum."

Mom smiled as we sat down at the table, eating and murmuring our approval. Dad arrived as I finished my first helping.

Mom nodded to him. "I made dinner."

Dad helped himself to some of the stew and sat down. We discussed things like who we thought would become the principle after Mrs. Blue retired. Dad thinks it will be him. Mom thinks it will be Mr. Fire. "After all, it's more likely that Mrs. Blue will choose someone from her own Clan to succeed her," she had said.

After we finished talking, we all got up and put our dirty dishes in the sink.

Later, as I was washing the dishes, I thought about the events of the day. The day at school was normal, as it had been for the past week, except for the fact that I hadn't seen Heather between any classes.

With a snort I remembered the reason why.

I set the last dish in the cupboard and then headed off to my room.

I lay on my bed and sniffed. My room smelled like Heather. Sweet, sweet, Heather. As I kept sniffing, wanting to get every last bit of her scent I could, I thought for a moment.

I'm at the legal age to do a lot of things. Including getting married.

I opened my sock drawer and pulled out a ring. I was saving this for Valentine's Day, but I figured it could wait a couple more years. As long as we were still dating.

My heart fluttered as I thought about getting married to Heather. I turned and set the ring by my laptop. Maybe, in a few more years, it would come in handy.

I flopped onto my bed. _Maybe in a few more years I'll propose._

* * *

 **So, for the time being Heather and Lion's relationship problems are settled, so I'll be focusing less on them and more on Hollyleaves and maybe some Jaylight as well. Enjoy the next chapter and the rest that are to come.**


	7. Chap 7-Vegans, Pets, and Pizza, Oh My!

Holly P.O.V

 _Okay, Holly. You're overworking yourself. Just play it cool._

I opened the door, and there he was. In a tux that really complimented his eyes. The emerald green eyes that matched my emerald green and black dress. We both just stared at each other for a moment, mouths wide.

He looked like he was dressed for prom. Except I did, too, so it didn't make much of a difference. Besides, prom wasn't until the second semester. We weren't even past the second week of school.

"You look... So... Handsome." I barely managed to choke the words out.

"And you look... I don't know whether to say beautiful or gorgeous."

I blushed. Immensely. Mom appeared behind me. "Have fun, you two."

All I could do was nod. Autumn smiled and waved, rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand.

This time we walked. The restaurant we were going to wasn't even half a mile away. We held hands as we walked, talking about random things including why cats and dogs are cute, the roller coasters each of us has been on, and the pets we've owned.

"I once had a dog bigger than me when I was five years old," he had told me.

"I had a dog smaller than me when I was that age," I had told him truthfully.

Once we arrived at the restaurant, the waiter seated us at a table and took our drink orders. Both of us ordered small waters. Surprisingly, mine tasted better than the water at home. We had tap water there, and at the restaurant they got fresh water from streams. I already liked this place.

Soon, the waiter (whose name was Henry) came back and took our food orders.

"I'll have the macaroni and cheese dinner," Autumn said.

"I'll have a salad," I told Henry. He nodded and walked away after scribbling on his notepad.

"I've never seen you eat anything but salad," Autumn said. "Is that all you eat?"

I shook my head. "They don't have vegetable stew here. I searched the whole menu. I'm vegetarian. Except I don't eat eggs. I'll eat cheese, so I'm not full vegan, but the fact that I'm eating what could have grown into a good, strong chicken makes me self-conscious."

Autumn nodded. "I'm not vegetarian, but I won't eat mutton because I like sheep. I also don't eat fish. But that's mostly because they taste bad."

I giggled as he wrinkled his nose.

Once we had finished, I looked at the price of the salad on the menu and then set the money on the table. Autumn did the same for his. We stood up and left together, and I left a quarter as a tip. "Henry was nice," I explained.

Autumn nodded and added a dime.

We walked together to his house, since it was closer, and then I walked alone to my own house. He made no extra gestures like last time, but I was fine with that. When I walked in, Lion was leaning on the kitchen counter, eating a cookie. "Hey sis," he said through a mouthful.

"Hey," I replied. Mom and Jay were at the counter with Lion, both eating slices of pizza.

They both greeted me as well. "How'd it go?"

"Great! He looked so fancy. He was wearing a tux and a bow tie! He never does that at school. I never thought he'd have that kind of attire."

"So, what'd you talk about?"

"Well, our conversation started on him asking about my cat backpack, and then we started discussing cats and dogs, what made them cute, and why we like them, and that went to telling stories about some pets that we both used to have. He said that he made a miniature roller coaster for his pet gerbil. And that turned into talking about roller coasters. And when we got our orders taken we talked about food we didn't eat and why. And on the way back we continued that topic until we got to his house, and then I walked the rest of the block here."

Jay blinked. "Sounds like it must've taken a while." He nibbled on the crust.

I shrugged. "We just talked about a lot of things. Although it was better when we were sitting. Walking was kind of tiring." I leaned on the counter.

"So you're getting along well?" mom said.

"Well? I get along with him better than I get along with Cinder!"

Mom giggled. "Well, I hear Jay made a new friend today."

My brother sputtered, and I prepared myself for CPR if he choked, but he managed to swallow him mouthful. "Her name's Briar. She just transferred today. She uses a wheelchair because she's paralyzed from the waist down."

"That's sad," I lamented.

Jay shrugged. "She doesn't mind. We get along well because we both understand the annoyance of being fussed over. Unlike you guys," he added. Mom huffed at him.

Lion gave him a playful punch. "We're not that bad."

"Not anymore."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, anyways, I'm pretty sure the date went well for Autumn, too."

Lion blinked. "What makes you say that?"

"He looked like he was having fun." Jay pulled up a chair for me, and I sat in it gratefully. "I mean, I had fun."

Mom just shrugged as she swallowed her last bite and set her crust in the pizza box. Jay rushed over and grabbed it, shoving it in his mouth.

Unlike mom, Jay loved pizza crusts. Every time mom threw them out, Jay grabbed it and ate it. I liked the crust too, but not when other people had eaten off of it. Jay didn't mind, for some reason.

Lion stared at him. "Dang. You hungry or what?"

"I only got three pieces. You got five, remember?"

"And a cookie," Lion added.

"Exactly!"

I rolled my eyes with a sigh, but I smiled. We all sort of just sat around for a while. Until dad came home. My brothers ran over to him, squealing and hugging him.

He laughed and pushed them away. "Simmer down." He looked me up and down, eyes sparkling. "Wow! Where'd you go tonight?"

"I went to dinner with Autumn."

"Who's Autumn?" He grabbed a piece of pizza.

Mom glared at him. "I told you about Autumn, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! How'd it go, sweetie?" I wrinkled my nose. Mom was the only person in this house (besides me, of course) who hadn't spoken with their mouth full.

"Wonderful." I had to explain everything again, unfortunately, but it was fine. Dad was happy that my first boyfriend was a good one. So was I. I didn't want to go out with a jerk like Fox. I mean, he's nice and all, but he's also rude and brags a lot.

And most girls flipped out when he talked to them. Not me, though. Fox was my brother's friend. So it wasn't hard to shrug him off.

I thought for a moment. _Then why was it so hard to shrug off Autumn?_

I felt a vibration in my pocket and heard a beep. Pulling out my phone, I saw a notification from Autumn. A winky kissy face.

I smiled and sent him the same emoji back.

 _Did you have fun?_

 _Duh!_

 _I had fun, too. I really  
like you, Holly._

Blushing, I texted him back.

 _I really like you, too._

 _Holly?_

 _Yeah?_

 _Have you ever kissed  
a guy?_

 _Erm… No._

 _Neither have I. Well,  
except a girl… Not  
a boy, I wouldn't kiss  
a boy… You know what  
I mean._

I could practically see him rubbing his neck with his hand.

 _Yeah. But haven't you  
kissed Rose before?_

 _No. She always tried,  
but I always pulled away._

 _Oh._

I thought about our first date, when instead of him pulling away when I leaned forward, it was _him_ who leaned toward _me._ I blushed, this thought repeating in my mind. He hated dated Rose for months. And he made the first move on the first date with me. _Me!_

 _So… Do you want to  
maybe try it sometime?_

 _Really?_

 _Well, only if you want  
to. I didn't mean…_

 _No, I would love to!_

 _Really?_

 _Tomorrow at school?_

 _Tomorrow at school._

My heart burst. I was going to kiss the cutest guy in the world. I squealed, hugging my phone to my chest.

My siblings and parents looked at me weird. I paid no attention. Right now I considered myself the luckiest girl on the planet.


	8. Chap 8-Tidy Rooms and Secrets Unspoken

**A quick reply to Snowcrystal of Thunderclan: Yeah, but Holly and Autumn are the kind of couple that doesn't want things to happen without a plan. Also, Autumn probably wasn't too sure what he was asking until he asked it.**

* * *

 **Jay P.O.V  
**

Briar didn't ride the bus, and now Holly and Autumn sat together. I looked around to no effect, and Holly practically shoved me down into a seat. "Here's Willow."

Grateful that she had me sit next to someone I knew, I waved to Willow. "Hey."

"Hi. You've never sat next to me before. That's strange. You usually sit next to Autumn. But oh, who am I kidding? Autumn's dating Holly now, so they sit together!" I could practically see her face-palming herself. "So, you're sitting next to me. Of all people. I mean, technically your sister put you here... So, uh... I mean... Well... What I meant to say was..." She paused, and for a moment I thought she had fainted or something. "Hi!"

I blinked. "Hi."

Sensing feelings of nervousness, I reached out to touch her. But I couldn't find her arm. She must've pulled away. I huffed and turned to my left. I groaned inwardly when I heard Breeze's voice. "Jay's a wimp!"

I forced a protest down my throat, not daring to voice it. Then another voice came. "He's blind. There's a reason he can't defend himself." That was Heather.

"You always have to defend Lion just because he's your boyfriend. No one's listening." _I second that._ "You don't have to be afraid to say anything someone would think was suspicious." _Wow. Breeze is an idiot._

I moved my head to face forward in case he looked over. Heather sighed. "Fine. Jay's a wimp, I know. You say it every day, though. It's starting to get annoying."

"But it's the truth. Didn't you say you loved the truth?"

"Shh. Didn't we agree to keep it secret?"

"We wouldn't want Lion to find out. Or anyone that would tell Lion."

My breath caught in the air. _Tell Lion what? What is Heather hiding from him?_

A voice from my right surprised me. "Isn't it strange, how people like you and Briar can get along with people like me?"

"What do you mean, people like me and Briar? There's nothing wrong with being permanently disfigured!"

"No, no, I know there isn't! It's just... I thought for you guys it might be hard to get along with other people, but it wasn't. It's just strange to me."

I grunted, trying to continue where I had left off with Heather and Breeze's conversation. It was Breeze's turn to talk again. "Don't worry. It's our little secret."

And then they were silent. _Gah! I missed my chance. I shouldn't have responded to Willow. God, why do I have to make such stupid decisions?!_

* * *

 **Holly P.O.V  
**

I felt like slapping myself after rereading the text. Five times. _Who in their right mind plans for a kiss? An idiot, that's who. A stupid, stupid, foolish idiot like me._

I could tell Autumn was nervous as we sat together on the bus. I pretended not to be thinking about anything, putting my hair up and then taking it back down as if making a decision. Then I rummaged through my backpack and found my sketchbook, beginning to draw a still-life of the bus from the view of a person crouching at the very back.

Autumn looked at my drawing. "Still-life, huh? I've never seen you draw anything else, besides cats."

"I could draw a still-life of a cat," I suggested.

Autumn chuckled. "That would be nice to see."

This was my chance! Staring into his eyes, I drew closer, hoping to hint to him. But he didn't get it. He turned his head, still smiling. Disappointed, I continued scribbling on the still-life, now more focused on how I was going to get Autumn to kiss me. But after a bunch of failed attempts, I settled on the fact that it would happen when the time was right.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

For our third date, I decided to invite Autumn to my house. So he texted his mom, who said it was okay, and then we headed off for the bus. Now we were just stopping at the bus stop, which was conveniently right next to my house. Grabbing one hand of each boy, I led them to the house. Jay came in first, and then me and Autumn went in together.

Mom, instead of being at the kitchen counter as always, was standing by the couching, holding her phone in her hand. "Hey, mom. This is Autumn."

Mom looked up, and Autumn smiled a cheeky, freckled smile. Mom smiled back. "It's so nice to meet you. Holly, honey, we're going to order pizza tonight. One cheese and one pepperoni. Autumn, are you going to stay for dinner?"

"Yeah, my mom's pretty chill when it comes to coming over to other people's houses. And I'll eat both kinds of pizza that you're getting."

She sighed with a smile. "Alright. Enjoy yourselves."

I led Autumn upstairs to my bedroom. He was amazed. _"Wow._ I've never seen a room this tidy before. Not even a classroom before the first day of school."

I smiled. "I like being organized."

He turned, just staring. "Wow. You really like cats, don't you?"

I crossed my arms. "56 cat plushies and counting. If you add my bed sheets, my four pillows, my cat-shaped lamp, a bunch of other things, I have about... 75 cat things in this entire room."

"Wow."

"You've said that three times."

Autumn smiled. "I know. But it's just... Amazing."

I blushed.

"How long did it take you to do this?"

"I don't remember. I think I spent days when we moved in."

"Wow."

"Make that four."

Autumn chuckled. He drew closer. My breath and heart pace quickening, I inched toward him. Leaning down, he put his hands on my cheek. He leaned in, pressing his lips to mine. I let out a shuddering breath, placing both hands on his back. He moved his hands to my shoulders. Our lips were still locked. I never wanted this to end. My first kiss and it was indescribable.

This was possibly the best day I had ever lived through.


	9. Chap 9-Mac and Cheese and The Lion King

**A quick reply to Sharpbreeze- Yes, I reply to some reviews. Usually I only reply to the ones that ask questions. So, first of all, don't worry. I have a plan for Cinder x Lion. Secondly, in the books they're all cats. Being a vegan carnivore is pretty much impossible. But, for their humanized forms, I kind of figured Holly would be more reluctant to eating animals since she has more options. Thanks for asking, I'm happy to answer any questions.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Three stories at once is hard work. I had to reread four times just to make absolutely sure that I didn't mix it up with Blast Off.**

 **Also, yes, I am aware I made two different characters for Poppyfrost.**

* * *

Jay P.O.V

 _Knock, knock, knock._

I looked up, hearing a slight creak as mom opened the door. "Pizza's here!" she called.

I heard the pizza man say "$12.63," or something like that. I stood up and walked to the counter, opening a cabinet and counting out some plates, adding an extra for Autumn.

I set the plates on the counter and helped mom carry the pizzas and we set them next to the plates.

Autumn and Holly's footsteps tread lightly on the stairs, and I heard them giggling. _I guess it's good that_ they're _having fun,_ I thought miserably. The past week at school had been horrible. I had gotten knocked down numerous times by Breeze, bullied by his only friend, Heather, had someone teasing me for how horrible I was in art class, and not to mention Lion and Holly both trying to hide things from me.

I tried to eavesdrop on their quiet murmuring, but I didn't get anything useful. "Wonderful. Amazing! Best... Ever... Can't... Lion and Jay... Excited!"

I grunted. Sometimes even _my_ ears failed me.

We all grabbed our plates and got our pizza, sitting down to watch a movie. Usually I just matched the words, sound effects, and music to an image in my mind.

Mom put in _The Lion King_. I liked that movie. That was the one where a lion cub named Simba journeyed away from his evil uncle and some hyenas to find a plump pig and a meerkat who helped him get through life. He then returned to challenge his uncle and ended up killing him. That's how I pictured it, anyway. Everyone said that the hyenas killed him, but I liked it my way.

 _"Life's not fair, is it?"_

I played the movie in my head of the majestic lion tossing a helpless shrew around while he talked to it.

As soon as Zazu came in, I forgot everything everyone said about him being a hornbill as I imagined a pigeon.

The movie lasted a while. As Nala, the white lioness, approached Simba, the giant orange creature stood his ground.

 _"Hakuna matata. It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen..."_

 _"Simba!"_

 _"And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?"_

 _"Because it's_ _your_ _responsibility!"_

I "watched" as Simba turned to face the white lioness. _"Well, what about you?_ You _left!"_

 _That was a risky move, Simba,_ I thought. _Nice going._

As the movie began to end, I sighed and relaxed against the couch, hoping to fall asleep before mom made me go up another staircase. I felt everyone around me begin to move, getting up from the couch and going off elsewhere.

I stayed, growing drowsy as I closed my eyes. I slumped onto the length of the couch, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Holly P.O.V.

I smiled as Autumn left for his house. My first crush, my first boyfriend and my first kiss all in one month.

This was the best month ever.

As I quickly got dressed for school in the morning, I grabbed my Clan Card (or as I sometimes say, C-Card) and my lunch money. I planned to grab a Gatorade on my way through the lunch line. Drinks were a dollar fifty at my last school. Before that it was just one dollar. Now that we were in high school, they had upped it two dollars since middle school. _One drink for three dollars._

Although I had to admit, the bottle was pretty big. I could drink a fourth of it for four days and it would be enough every day.

And it'd save money. I only had about thirty dollars left from the last time that I had babysat someone. And sometimes people payed me very low amounts. But sometimes I got lucky and they gave me more than they really should have.

"Hmm..." I sat at my desk and logged on to my computer, entering the password "catsrule".

I logged on to the website I used for people looking for babysitters and signed up for one after school today.

I grabbed a post-it note out of my desk drawer and scribbled on it: _Mole. Age six. Scared of snakes, spiders, and dinosaurs. Loves macaroni and cheese, Pixar movies, and stuffed animals. Cherry. Same fears. Loves red, pink, and hearts. Dreams of being Cupid._

Easy enough. I'll ask Mole if he wants macaroni and cheese for dinner, and if he says yes, I'll make it. If not, I'll ask him what he wants. It's a good thing I took home ec the past few years and learned everything I needed to know about cooking.

As for Cherry, I'll get some craft ideas from Pinterest that involve hearts.

I shut my laptop and grabbed my backpack, heading out the door. "Hey mom, I'm babysitting after school today."

"Oh, how wonderful. Do you know how much you're being paid?"

I took a bite of toast, which she had already made for me. "No idea."

"Well, who are you sitting for?"

"Some woman named Frost. I'm babysitting her twins, Cherry and Mole."

"Oh, I think I know her. We were college roommates."

"That's interesting." Usually when people said that, it meant that they didn't care. For me, it meant I was into it and wanted to learn more. "But I gotta catch the bus. Cmon, Jay!" I called.

We walked to the bus stop together, finding Lion there waiting for us. "Hey, guys. I'm riding today. Yesterday's game was too tiring. I'm pooped."

I nodded. "Alright, then. I'll show you who to avoid, who to ignore, who to pretend doesn't exist, and the differences between those categories!" This was exciting. I could finally share my knowledge of the people on the bus with my brother.

"Thanks, but I kind of want to sit by Heather."

"Oh. Well, there's a ton of things wrong with that. Firstly, Heather _always_ sits with Breeze. No one else. Secondly, all the annoying kids are always where they sit. It's the back of the bus— the loudest. People know that it seems quieter to the bus driver if they're farther away from her."

Lion nodded. "So that's why you sit at the front."

I nodded back. "It's the only way I can hear myself think."

"Well, it's always good to hear you're in good shape where you're at."

I tilted my head, wondering what exactly he meant by that, but I shrugged it off quickly. "Where do you want to sit?"

"I'd go with somewhere in the middle."

"I was hoping you'd say that! Fox is always sitting in the back with his bros, and poor Ice is always sitting alone in the middle. I guess it'll be no trouble sitting next to your friend."

"Oh. Okay, then."

He seemed disappointed. Wondering why, I sat down next to Autumn at the front to think about it. _Has something happened? Those things he said... "It's always good to hear you're in good shape... Okay, then." Maybe something happened between him and Ice. Oh, no. My brother could be losing friends right before my eyes!_


	10. Chap 10-Hidden Pictures and B-Ball Games

**Sorry for the late update. My school is having auditions for a play, and I've been focused on trying to master either an evil laugh or a nervous, anxious chuckle. The auditions are today, so wish me luck.**

* * *

Holly P.O.V

The day had been so long. It probably just seemed that way because I was excited about something that was going to happen _after_ school, but still.

All of my six hours were okay, but art was better than usual. Mrs. Silver told all of us to draw one thing that we loved, but I couldn't choose which of my brothers to draw, so I drew Autumn instead. We don't share an art class, although everyone had the same assignment. I don't know his other elective, but I know for a fact that he has art.

As soon as the bell rang, people began to get up, but Mrs. Silver instructed everyone to sit back down. "If you drew a picture of someone for the thing you love, I want you to bring that picture to them."

Instantly flushing, I wished I had drawn mom instead. _I_ _have to give my_ _picture_ _to_ _him?_

I kind of wanted to hang the picture up in my room. I thought I did really good on it. It looked just like him.

As I stumbled out of the art room after everyone else, I bumped into none other than Autumn himself.

"Holly! I was looking for you."

I smiled, feeling sheepish. "So was I."

He unzipped his backpack, pulling out a piece of paper. I held mine behind my back nervously.

He handed it to me. "I don't want you to look at it now. Look at it at home, okay?"

"Er, you too." I gave him the slip of paper I had been holding.

He nodded and put it in his backpack.

"See you tomorrow," I murmured.

"See ya."

I let out a sigh and headed towards the bathroom. Usually I just hung around there until most everyone was gone. The hallway was too crowded to even hope to get through it to go home.

I locked myself in a stall and leaned against the wall, pulling out my phone.

 _Hey, sweetie._

A text from mom.

 _Hey, mom. What's up?_

 _Are you ready for Cherry  
_ _and Mole?_

 _Yes! I'm so excited.  
_ _I haven't babysat in_ _months!_

 _I know, sweetie._

I could practically see her chuckling at me.

Once I was sure all the commotion had been dialed down, I walked out of the bathroom, grabbed my backpack, and headed out.

I noticed Mrs. Silver shaking her head. "You can never just go with the crowd, can you?"

"Nope!" I smiled at her and walked out of school, finding my way to the bus. By the time I usually got out, the second-round buses were loading. Cinder was on bus 311, with me. Jay was on the same one, so he didn't have to ride all the way home alone.

I'm pretty sure Autumn is on bus 305, a first-round bus. But I don't know for sure.

By the time we arrived at Cinder's house, Jay had already gone home. I stood up with Cinder and we walked to her porch.

"Frost lives to the left of you. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Cinder. Thanks for letting me come with you.

"Pfft! Like it's a big favor!"

I shrugged and then turned away, heading for Frost's house. I pulled out my phone, checking the time. _4:29. Right on time._

Delicately climbing up the steps to the porch, I got a good look at the house. It was a pale, tannish color with a light brown roof. Darker brown highlights were also added here and there. The handrail next to the porch was as dark as chocolate, and it matched the door almost perfectly.

I knocked three times, and waited, shoulder slumping slightly from the weight of my backpack.

A moment later the door opened and a woman appeared in the doorway.

"Hello," I greeted.

She sighed, then pulled me into a hug. Feeling awkward, I patted her back.

 _This woman is made of steel!_

She was hugging me tightly. Too tightly. I strained for a breath, until finally she let me go. "Thank you _so_ much for taking care of Mole and Cherry for me. They are such a handful."

I laughed nervously. "It's no problem, really!"

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Lion P.O.V

I had already begun my walk home when someone touched my shoulder. I turned sharply before letting out a breath of relief. It was just Heather.

"Lion! I... Caught... Up..." she panted.

I slowed my pace so she could catch her breath. "Wassup?"

"I wanted to walk with you so we could talk before I get to your house."

With a jolt, I remembered that she was coming over today. I had completely forgotten. "Oh? What for?"

"I just want to talk. So, remember when we were in fifth grade?"

I scoffed. "Fifth grade? What's that to you?"

"Just listen to me, okay? Do you remember anything?"

"Everything, like it was yesterday."

"So, you remember... Valentine's Day?"

Shock pierced me like a needle injection at the doctor's office. _Valentine's Day!_

 _That was when I met her. Like, really talked to her._

"Of course I remember. It was the best day of my life."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _I walked into room 105, taking a deep breath. This was it. I was going to talk to Lion._

 _Breeze was always a great friend. I had known him since before preschool. He was like a brother to me. But when I first met Lion in kindergarten, I knew something was different about him. And he had only grown more and more attractive as we grew up. And now it was time to approach him. I had held back too long._

 _I spotted him talking to Ivy and Fox. The two were holding hands; they had been dating since summer. And behind them stood Timber, watching Ivy like a hawk._

 _I growled as I saw him. Timber was known for trying to seduce most of the females in fifth grade. Nobody liked him. After going after most other girls, he now had his eye set on Ivy._

 _But I couldn't worry about that now. I had to talk to Lion._

 _As I approached, I couldn't help but notice Timber's eyes light up, and I shivered, suddenly growing nervous. Lion had dispersed from Ivy and Fox. This was my chance!_

 _I walked toward him, stumbling a bit in my fit of anxiety._

 _"Lion?"_

 _He looked over. "Heather, hi. How's your day going? I haven't seen you today."_

 _"I just got here," I told him. "And my day is going great. How about you?"_

 _"Wonderful! I got the winning shot in yesterday's basketball game."_

 _"Really? That's so cool!" I knew I sounded overexcited, but I didn't care. "I like playing basketball." I tucked my hair behind my ear._

 _"Awesome. Maybe some time you could come over and we could play one-on-one."_

 _"Sounds like fun." Now, I didn't know whether to be nervous or excited. I was coming to my crush's house to play basketball! I wonder what he thinks of me now..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I laughed. "I totally beat you in that game of one-on-one."

Heather chuckled. "I lied, you know. I suck at basketball."

"You told me that you liked playing it," I pointed out, "not that you were good at it."

She shrugged. "Well, if it makes a difference, that was the best game of basketball I've ever played."

I smiled, leaning in to hug her. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Holly P.O.V

I sighed as I set the bowls of macaroni on the table. _This is harder than I remember. No wonder I get good money from this._

Even though I liked babysitting, the kids weren't so great. They screamed a lot, and the only way I could ever get them to calm down was giving them a snack or turning on the TV. _These kids are ridiculous!_

"Dinner!" I called. The kids came rushing in squealing excitedly. They sat down, shoving the macaroni down their throats, and then immediately left the room to go back to the TV. _Seriously? You would have at least thought they would put their dishes in the sink._

I put one bowl and both spoons in the sink, grabbed a new spoon, and scooped myself a bowl full. I walked into the living room, where the kids were watching Teen Titans Go.

 _"Hey, look! They're loitering! Titans, GO!"_

I snorted as the heroes beat up whatever the evil team was called. Loitering wasn't something to go to jail for. Not for as long as they were sentenced. Loitering, maybe a week or two in prison, maybe even just a day. But for an entire year? Get real.

I checked the time after the episode ended. _8:30. Bedtime._

"Alright, kids, time for bed." I had been leaning on the arm of the couch, waiting for the episode to end. Hopefully getting them into bed wouldn't be too difficult.

"I want to see the next episode!" Mole wailed.

"Me too!" Cherry added.

I sighed, grabbing the remote and checking the show schedule. "There are no more episodes until tomorrow. You need to go to bed."

Cherry frowned. "You're mean!"

After hearing this many times during my babysitting career, I wasn't affected by this insult. "I'm not being mean. Kids need their sleep."

"But don't you need sleep too?" Mole asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, but I don't need as much sleep as you do. You're too young to stay up 'till nine."

The kids sighed. "Fine," they grumbled simultaneously.

I grinned, catching Cherry try to hide a yawn. As soon as they were tucked in and I had read them a story (they begged until I gave in), they finally closed their eyes and went to sleep.

Even though they fell asleep halfway through the book, I read it to the end because, if you know me, I never leave things unfinished.

After that, I walked back to the living room and unzipped my backpack. And there it was. The paper. _"Look at it at home, okay?"_ Autumn had said.

Slowly and carefully, I pulled it out. And what I saw made a tear slip down my cheek.

It was me.

On the paper, carefully etched in pencil, was a completely finished portrait of myself. _Autumn chose me?_

Suddenly, I heard footsteps in the hallway, coming toward me. "Why are you crying?" asked a tiny voice belonging to a certain six-year-old boy.

"I'm not crying," I reassured Mole, wiping the tear from my cheek.

"Then why was there a tear on your eye?" Cherry countered.

"Is it because of us?" Mole asked, looking down.

"Oh, no, of course not!" Now I felt bad. I didn't want them to feel guilty for something they didn't do. "It was a tear of joy."

"Why were you so happy, then?" Cherry crossed her arms in disbelief.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it."

"Tell us! Tell us!" Mole begged.

"Fine." Mole was too cute to resist. "See this?" I showed them the picture.

"That looks like you."

"It _is_ me."

"But it's a drawing," Cherry snorted.

"In my art class, we were told to draw someone that we love."

"So you drew yourself?" Mole's eyes were wide. "That's selfish!"

"No, no, no. We had to give the picture to the person we drew," I explained.

"But what's it to cry about if someone gave you a picture?"

I shook my head. "I drew my boyfriend, Autumn. And when I gave my picture to him, I told him not to look at it until he got home. He told me the exact same thing. So when I opened it now, he drew me. He drew me and I drew him."

Mole's eyes widened. "That so romantic!"

"Eww!" Cherry blurted. "Romance is disgusting."

I chuckled. "When you're my age, you won't be saying that anymore."

"Whatever."

"But now that you've stayed up a bit more, you seriously need to go to bed. I thought you were asleep already."

"I had to go to the bathroom," Mole said.

"And he woke me up when he got up to go," Cherry grumbled.

"Alright, well, I'm sure you'll be able to sleep now."

I ushered the kids to their beds and put the picture back in my backpack. I grabbed my history textbook and began on my homework, checking in every few minutes to make sure the kids were okay. By the time I finished my homework and checked in once again, Cherry had opened her eyes, peering at me through the dark. "Holly?"

"Do you need something?" I walked toward the bed quietly.

"No, I just wanted to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"We've had ten different babysitters this month, and out of all of them, I like you the best," she whispered.

I grinned, the compliment only making my day better. "Well, thank you. I might consider coming back sometime."

"Please do!" the girl begged. I smiled again.

"For now, just try to get some sleep. You've got school tomorrow, remember?"

"Right. Thanks, Holly."

After murmuring a "no problem" to her, I stood and walked out of the room, just as a knock hit the door.

I grabbed the handle, turned it and pulled it open. "Welcome back, Frost. I'd advise being quiet; the kids are sleeping."

Frost blinked, astonishment glittering in her eyes. "Wow! Thank you so much! Would you mind coming back every week? Or every other week?"

"Of course not," I replied. This was great. Now, I basically had a part-time job!

* * *

 **Sorry for the sudden-ish ending. I wanted to get this done.**


	11. Chap 11-A New One And A Breaking One

**Sorry about the late update. I have had less and less time to update due to rehearsals, testing crap, and other things, but I finally managed to set aside some time to begin writing (or typing in this case) again. Hope you enjoy!**

Jay P.O.V

What is this feeling? Why do I suddenly want to hold her hand? Why do I want to smell her hair? Why do I feel like I could listen to her talk forever? Is this... No, it couldn't be. I've never been in love before. Why should that change now? But Briar's the only person who's ever listened to me...

"Whose apple is this?" Ah, there it was. The voice I had been longing to hear all day.

"Not mine." Lion.

"Not mine." Holly.

"Not mine." Heather.

"Then it's probably mine," I told Briar, holding out my hand to grasp the apple. I became aware of a sweet scent as the apple landed in my hand.

I sighed as I took a bite of the fresh produce, noting that Briar had wheeled her chair in next to me. _Me,_ of all people. I smiled at the thought.

As everyone else started their own chat groups, Briar and I stayed quiet. Well, mostly.

"So, Jay?"

I turned my head in her direction. "Mmnh?" I grunted through a mouthful. I heard a giggle from the girl next to me, and I instantly began to blush. The sound of her voice was so soothing... Her laugh...

"What do you think about therapy? Have you ever had it?"

"Physical or mental?"

"Either."

"I haven't had physical before, but for mental, it sucks."

Briar scoffed. "I agree! Gee, my mom really needs to stop signing me up for it."

"My mom stopped trying a long time ago," I smirked.

Briar burst into laughter. I took another bite of my lunch, unbeknownst to the rest of the lunch group to hide the blush that was quickly spreading across my face.

As soon as Briar calmed herself down, she sighed, took a deep breath, and continued. "Well, anyway, I was thinking... How do you get rid of the stress that comes with mental therapy?"

I shrugged. "I guess I just realize that I don't have to tell the therapist anything I don't want to tell them, and that makes it okay."

"That's good advice, thanks."

"Sure." I paused, thinking of something to say or ask. "Do you have any plans for this weekend? It _is_ Friday, after all."

"Oh, uh..." I heard a scratching noise and figured she might be scratching the back of her neck like Autumn does (Holly talks about how cute it is). "I was kind of thinking... Do you think it'd be okay if you come over?"

"Come over?" I was blank-slated for a moment, and I tried once again to hide the blood that rushed to my cheeks. "S-Sure!" I blurted. "I mean, I'll have to ask my mom first, but she's usually pretty chill about friends."

"Great!"

I smiled at Briar, and we were silent for a while longer, up until the moment she spoke again: "What do you think would be your perfect weekend?"

"Sitting at home, with no one to pester me with 'Do you need this?' 'Do you need that?'"

Once again, Briar giggled. "I agree." Another pause. "What about your perfect vacation? Like, Fall Break?"

"Fall Break? Shutting myself in my room with pencils, paper, pens, erasers, and colored pencils. Maybe some watercolor, or some type of pastel."

"You like art?"

"I love art. I may not be the best at it, but I can still manage."

We talked for the rest of lunch and the way to our fifth hour. I texted mom, but haven't gotten a reply back yet. I just can't wait, though! I might be going to Briar's house!

* * *

Lion P.O.V

Heather has been acting strange lately. Very strange. It seems like she keeps making excuses to bring Breeze along with everything we do together. It seems like she keeps making excuses to stay away from me. _She's making excuses to hang out with Breeze._

I can't ignore this any longer.

"Hey, Heather!" I call as I spot her in the hallway... _Talking to Breeze._

 _Stay away from my girl._

Heather turns her head to look at me. "Oh, hey Lion."

"Hey, you said you were going to a chess club after this, right?"

"Oh, yeah."

"With Mr. Gray?"

"Mhm."

"Can I come?"

Heather looked taken aback. "To a... _Chess_ club?"

"Yes." I gave her my most serious face.

She chuckled. I could tell it was a nervous one. "I don't think you would like it, sorry. Chess just isn't your thing."

Infuriated at the hair flip she gave as she turned around and started walking away, I growled under my breath and stomped over to my locker. "Stupid Heather... Can never spend time with her boyfriend anymore... Might as well just tell Breeze she's all his..."

I noticed Holly look at me weird. "Something wrong?"

"I asked Heather if I could come with her and Breeze to Mr. Gray's chess club."

"Mr. Gray has a chess club?" Holly looked confused.

For a second I considered that Heather had lied, but I immediately vanquished the thought. _She would never do something like that. Besides, where else would she be going with Breeze?_

"Er, yeah."

"No, he doesn't."

I blinked. "Doesn't he?"

Holly only shook her head. And with this gesture, I decided to go to Mr. Gray's and figure out just what was going on.

It took a while to get to his classroom, but after about thirty-five twists and turns through the school, I finally navigated my way. Most people were already there, but Heather, Breeze, Dove, Tiger, Birch, and Wing were the only kids there I recognized.

Heather and Breeze were my main focus, however. They were at a table together. Except... There were no chess boards. Everyone was just sitting there and talking.

I narrowed my eyes and turned to look at the poster by the door. Wait...

 _Couples' Club?_


	12. Chap 12-Nobody Knows - It's Over

**Sorry for not posting in so long! It's been too long since I've even been on this website... Anyways, I typed this all up in one day, so here you go!  
Oh, and one more thing. Jay uses VoiceOver for his phone and texting. I completely overlooked saying that and I am so sorry.  
Also, if you didn't get last chapter's title, it's talking about relationships. A new relationship and a breaking relationship. Y'know, for clarification.  
**

 **A quick reply to Boomboombox: Yeah, I know it's weird but I had a couples' club this year and last year. I never went to it but I know it existed.**

Jay P.O.V

Mom had _finally_ replied with "Sure, honey!". It took _forever_ , it seemed. Briar's parents took some convincing until they realized they knew my parents and trusted me. Briar's mom usually picked her up so it would be easier for her with the wheelchair. I remember asking her "Why doesn't she take you to school in the mornings?"

She had replied with "Both my parents have to go to work early in the morning."

I nodded. Even though her father worked at the school, I knew he couldn't bring her when he went because my dad works at the school as well.

I heard a car door shut, footsteps, and then a rolling sound followed. Millie must be bringing Briar to the car. I walked over, feeling for the door handle, and opened the door, shifting into a seat next to... "Who are you?" I asked whoever was next to me, voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm Bumble, Briar's brother! And right next to me is Blossom, our sister. Don't mind if she looks grumpy. She always does."

I bit my lip. He didn't know I was blind. _Do their parents know?_

After the wheelchair was put up in the trunk, we headed for their home. When we got there and Briar and I were waiting for Millie, her mom, to pull up the wheelchair, I asked "How many floors are there?"

"Just two, like yours. Except there's no attic. We have a basement though, so I guess it could count as three."

I shrugged. "A little bit complicated, but three floors in general. Cool."

Millie rolled the wheelchair over and got Briar seated and comfortable. We arrived at the door, and Bumble unlocked and opened it. I stepped inside, unsure of where to go.

Briar put her hand on my shoulder. "Here, I'll help guide you."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you.."

"Anything for a friend!"

I leaned down to her ear and whispered, "How many people here know I'm... I can't see?"

She didn't reply for a moment, but then she whispered back, "Only my dad knows, since he's one of your professors."

 _Shoot._

I nodded and held Briar's hand as we advanced to her room. "Which room is it?" I asked.

Millie chuckled. "The one that had Briar's name on the door."

I winced, feeling uneasy. "Erm... Which... Which one is that?"

"Point," Briar instructed me. I held a single finger out. She moved my hand so that it was pointing to the left of me. "Right there," she said.

"Thanks." I smiled at her. I hope she smiled back. I don't want to look like a lovesick idiot.

Confusion radiated off of Millie as she said, "Yes, it's over there..."

Briar whispered to me, "Can I tell her?"

I shrugged. "Go ahead."

I felt her hair brush my hand as her head turned. "He's blind."

"Oh... I'm so sorr-"

I held up my hand to stop her. "Don't bother, I hear enough from my own parents." I smirked at her. I wish I could have at least seen her reaction, but I knew inside that I would never even know what she looked like. With a quiet sigh, I followed Briar into her room.

* * *

Lion P.O.V  


I didn't know whether to burst in and make a scene, or confront Heather in private. I settled on watching what they did in the room.

It hurt me to realize that this wasn't was a chess club like Heather had said it was, but it hurt me even more to see what it truly was.

Heather and Breeze were sitting next to each other and across from Berry and- wait, Berry and _Poppy_? Wasn't Berry dating Poppy's sister?

 _How many people here are cheating?_

I noticed Birch and Wing were sitting together across from Ivy and Mouse. That was good, none of them were cheating. But Berry, cheating with his girlfriend's _sister_? Now _that_ was crossing a line.

I looked over everyone else. The cheaters were sitting together. Thank goodness there were only two cheating couples. If there were three or even four...

Shaking my head, I walked away. I could confront Heather in private. And I was going to.

The next day, I met Heather early before school started. "Heather, wait up!" She stopped walking and I caught up to her.

"What is it?"

"We need to talk." I narrowed my eyes.

"What is it?" She frowned.

"I know something."

"... You know what?"

"About you and Breeze."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I grabbed a folded up "Couples' Club" poster and showed it to her. "Did you happen to know that where you've been going _isn't_ a chess club?"

Heather cursed under her breath. "Okay, fine! I've been going with Breeze, but it's only because he for-"

" _Stop with the excuses!_ " Heads turned. Anger coursed through my veins. "I am tired of your crap, Heather! You make excuses for everything you do wrong just to stay out of trouble! Well, you're not going to fool me any longer."

"Lion..."

"No. I don't want to hear it. Have a _great_ life with Breeze. I'm sure your children will be just _lovely_ ," I snarled.

"Children?!"

"Well, with how careful you two are, it's going to happen eventually. Just don't come crying to me when you have a problem."

"What are you..."

" _We're through_." With that, I shoved her out of the way and stomped into school, not looking back, aware of half the school's eyes on me. I didn't care.

I had put up with Heather for too long. And, for once in the long time that we had been dating, I felt free.


End file.
